Hot Coffee
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione plots to seduce Remus. gift fic for G.V.S.L. and KaraSays.


**A/N: For G.V.S.L. and KaraSays because they're awesome!**

Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for her prey to arrive home. For months, she had been plotting on how to get Remus naked and in her bed. Today, was the day. Her shirt was so skimpy it was virtually nonexistent, her skirt so short and tight, if she bent even a little, he'd see straight up it. There would be no mistaking her intentions this time.

Her plan was simple; let him get an eyeful, then throw herself at him. All of her previous complex plotting had come to naught and she was tired of playing games, so she would be straightforward. She hadn't even been that subtle before; Harry, Sirius, and most of the Weasley's knew about her crush.

The front door thumped open, announcing his arrival and Hermione began to fidget, doubting her ability to pull of her masterful plan.

"Hello?" Remus called, surprised at the quiet house. "Anyone home?"

She took a deep breath as his voice neared her. She watched nervously as he ducked his head, coming through the doorway.

"Oh, Hermione. There you are." He smiled at her. His eyes casually took her in, then widened as they moved more slowly over her exposed body. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly. She smiled, knowing her plan was working.

"Hello Remus," she purred. "How was your day?"

"G-good," he rasped, eyes glued to her chest. "Yours?"

"A little lonely," she hinted, leaning towards him just a fraction. "Thirsty?" she asked when he licked his lips.

"Yes," he whispered.

With a flick of her wand, she hovered a hot cup of coffee over to him. Unfortunately, she had gotten distracted by the large hand loosening his tie.

"Merlin's beard!" he shouted as the steaming liquid poured down his front.

"Shit! Remus, I'm so sorry." She forgot her seductive act and outfit as she rushed to his side, conjuring a towel as he ripped his shirt off. She wasn't aware of the way he froze when she wiped at his chest. "Are you alright? I shouldn't have- I was distracted- So stupid!" she scolded herself.

He cleared his throat, grasping her wrists gently. "I'm fine. Thank you."

She looked up into his face, to see his eyes closed, jaw locked. "Remus," she whispered, running a hand over his cheek. "Aren't you attracted to me at all?"

His beautiful eyes flew open, blazing into hers. "Of course I am. Which is precisely why you need a jacket…and slacks, loose ones."

She grinned, ignoring his stress. "You do?" He sighed, closing his eyes and releasing her. Instead of backing away, as he obviously expected, she leaned into him.

Remus grunted as her body pressed against his. He looked at her like she was insane. "Please don't tempt me."

She rolled her eyes, how could he still not understand her intentions? "I want to do more than tempt you." Lust pooled low in her belly when he moaned and gripped her hips roughly.

His lips were on hers before she could gasp, they moved aggressively against hers, pushing and sucking. His tongue slid smoothly along hers and she gripped his shoulders tightly to keep her knees from giving out. She let him lead, nipping and sucking when he allowed. Mostly, she stood breathless beneath his assault.

Remus gripped her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he braced her back against the wall, pressing his body into her. She moaned when his hand moved beneath her skirt, while he opened his trousers, letting them fall to the ground with his boxers.

"Tell me to stop," he grunted into her shoulder.

"No." She moved her hips as best she could in that position.

"Sweet Merlin!" she cried, gasping for air. She heard him mumble, but couldn't make out his words. He repeated the wondrous torture until frustration made him pull her away from the wall.

Hermione clung to his strong body as he cleared the kitchen table with a swipe of his arm. He deposited her bottom on the cool surface and eased her onto her back. Standing up, he gave her a fantastic view of his hard chest, criss-crossed with faded scars.

Patiently, he waited for her eyes to travel up to his. "Ready?" He smirked at her, one hand pressing lightly on her soft tummy as he moved easily.

"Yes." Her voice was thick with need.

Again and again, she saw stars. She had absolutely no control over the sounds pouring from her mouth. One orgasm became two, then three, or it could have just been one massively long, powerful explosion, she wasn't sure. Finally, when her back could arch no more, her fingers digging into Remus's forearms painfully, her pleasure turning to a silent scream, he moaned. She had to focus on her still twitching body to relax. Exhausted, he let his torso rest heavily on top of her.

"Damn," she sighed once she had caught her breath. "All I had to do was spill coffee on you? I could've done that ages ago and skipped all of this ridiculous planning."

"Planning?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, I've been trying to get you in bed for months. I don't know how you never noticed."

He pulled back to look at her with furrowed brows. "If you wanted to get me in bed, all you had to do was point me there." He kissed her neck.

"Remus! Hermione?" Sirius yelled, entering the room. His eyes widened along with his grin as they scrambled to fix clothing. "Harry!" He left the kitchen back to where they could now hear the others in the lounge. "You owe me five galleons!"

Groans filled the lounge along with the sounds of coins being exchanged. The twins sang loudly about crazy jungle sex, while Charlie harassed Ron about his new servitude for gambling with galleons he didn't have.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
